Little Spider
by STARFIRE67
Summary: A rewrite of a short scene from Spider-Man (2002). "Wake up, little spider." Fem!Peter.
**A/N: Wouldn't this scene be so much creepier if Spider-Man was Spider-Girl? Of course I had to try and write it!**

 **I've never really written anything Marvel, but Spider-Man is growing on me (who doesn't love our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man?) and I wanted to try it out. I probably won't expand past this, but let me know what you think of it.**

 **Disclaimer: STARFIRE67 does not hold any claims to** ** _Spider-Man_** **or its characters and franchise. All rights belong to Sony, Stan Lee, and Marvel, the creators/distributors of said franchise.**

* * *

"What are you, her lawyer?" John Jonah Jameson asked young photographer Petra Parker. They were in a disagreement about Spider-Girl, of course, and his attacks against her reckless vigilante act.

Truth be told, Jameson didn't hate the girl-Petra, of course!-but he didn't know if he could handle her defense of Spider-Girl, no matter how many good photos she got. He tossed his cigar behind him out the window.

"Get out of here." Petra walked towards the door, making her exit from the office. "Let her sue me, get rich like a normal person. That's what made this country-"

His cigar? How on Earth had his cigar been tossed back into his office?!

And then the glass behind him exploded.

Glass flew, fire burned, and there was a loud boom. The blast knocked Jameson down and ruined half the room. People were screaming, and suddenly, _he_ entered, flying on his wretched glider: the Green Goblin.

"Jameson you _slime_!" the Goblin yelled, grabbing the reporter by the neck. "Who's the photographer who takes the pictures of Spider-Girl?!"

Well, there was nothing on Earth that could make Jameson give up Petra. He did care about the girl, no matter what, and he'd be damned if anyone like the Green Goblin got his evil hands on her.

"I don't know who it is! Her stuff comes in through the mail!" he lied, hoping to trick the evildoer.

It didn't work. "You're lying!" the Goblin accused.

"I swear!" Jameson choked out, nearly pleading.

"She's the one who can bring me to her," the Green Goblin explained, as if it would help bring Jameson to his side.

"I don't know who she is!" Jameson repeated, actually pleading this time. Jameson was scared, really scared.

The Green Goblin had finally tired of the interrogation. "You are useless, you-" he began, pulling back his fist for a powerful-and probably lethal-punch.

"Set him down, tough guy," a female voice scolded from outside the now destroyed window. Hanging upside-down was a red-and-blue clad female, and if they could see her face, Jameson suspected she would look almost disappointed in the Goblin, not unlike a mother reproaching her child.

Green Goblin tossed Jameson away. "Speak of the Devil," he said, sounding quite happy to see the human spider. In fact, the villain's glee could be considered malicious.

Jameson was most decidedly not, however, pleased to see the woman, and took his chance to call, "Spider-Girl! I _knew_ you two were in this together! I knew-"

She had actually had the nerve to use her webs on him! Spider-Girl had covered his mouth with sticky web.

"Hey kiddo," she said, "let Mom and Dad talk for a minute, will ya?"

 _Mom and Dad_ , she thought to herself. _Yikes-don't give anyone any ideas_!

But Petra hadn't anticipated Green Goblin's next move. "Sleep," he commanded, letting a smoky-looking gas loose from the gauntlets on his hands. He chuckled as the girl breathed in the gas, groaning as it started to take effect on her.

Petra felt herself slipping into unconsciousness, but she was fighting it, trying to hold on. She didn't last long, though; only a second later, she was plummeting down, down, down to her death, having lost her grip on the web she had just been hanging from. The Goblin was only a second behind, swooping to her "rescue" on his glider. He caught her bridal style, out of all ways, and in front of a lot of New Yorkers. In any romance movie, it would be a loving pose; for Petra, it meant capture and probably a lot worse.

The last thing she knew before she lost awareness was soaring through the air in the arms of her enemy.

* * *

"Wake up, little spider," a voice ordered, somewhere far away and hazy. "Wake up."

The voice was low but not quiet, like her captor was trying to whisper but wasn't close enough for her to hear any whispers. She was positioned sitting up against a skylight-a roof, then. And she couldn't move. Lovely.

As she looked around her, she noticed there was a bit of fog, and through it that it was dark; not good, because at the Daily Bugle it had still been daytime. Yes, it had been around sunset, but it was still fairly bright. Whatever Goblin had used on her-

 _Goblin_!

"No, you're not dead...yet," the voice that could only be the Green Goblin threatened. "Just paralyzed. Temporarily."

Petra was suddenly a lot more afraid. The Green Goblin had actually managed to capture her, she was frozen in place and defenseless, and she didn't know what was supposed to happen now. Would he kill her? Find out her identity? Torture her until she told him who she was, who her family was, who she cared about?

"You're an amazing creature, Spider-Girl," he complimented, and she could finally see him well. He was standing just a few feet before her, and if she could move, she would knock him right down to her level. The Goblin retracted the eye plates on his mask, though it was probably just meant to tease her-she would never be able to identify a pair of eyes.

"You and I are not so different," he told her, as if they actually _were_ on the same level, which they definitely weren't.

"I'm not like you," the Spider argued pitifully and labored, and it angered her that she was still feeling the effects of whatever venomous gas he'd used on her. A spider feeling the effects of venom. "You're a murderer."

"Well," he countered, narrowing his eyes gleefully at her, "to each his own.

"I chose my path; you chose the way of the hero. And they found you amusing for a while, the people of this city." He was just standing there, taunting her, while she could only watch the Goblin and _listen_ to his poisonous words. "But the one thing they love more than a hero is to see a hero fail, fall, die trying. In spite of everything you've done for them, eventually they will hate you. Why bother?"

His question sounded genuine, and Petra only had one answer to give: "Because...it's right." God, she sounded so weak and helpless.

The Green Goblin walked right up next to her, leaned against the skylight, and smacked the top of her head. It didn't hurt, it probably wouldn't have hurt anyone, but she didn't think he really intended to hurt her either.

"Here's the real truth: there are eight million people in this city. And those teeming masses exist for the sole purpose of lifting the few exceptional people onto their shoulders," he explained, looking up towards the sky like there was a dream somewhere high overhead.

He lightly hit her shoulder. "You, me, _we're_ _exceptional_ ," he murmured, his voice deepening again. He crouched down so they were close, almost intimately so, and grabbed her jaw, and Petra nearly swallowed in fear.

"I could squash you like a _bug_ right now," Green Goblin threatened, gripping her head so she had to look right at him, and truthfully, the Spider believed him. He had all the means and motive to murder her right here on this rooftop. "But I'm offering you a choice.

"Join me," he offered. "Imagine what we could accomplish _together._ " He leaned in a bit closer. "What _we_ could create." At that, he grabbed her neck and leaned in so close that they were almost nose-to-nose, and Petra felt the most terror she'd felt the entire night. The invasion of her personal space mixed with the Goblin _actually_ wanting to bring Spider-Girl to his side frightened her. Why he was offering this, she didn't know (nor did she want to), but a small, still very brave part of her screamed denials to the Green Goblin's offer.

"Or we could destroy," he offered, annoyed, but he also finally ( _finally_ ) released her, allowing her head to slump.

"Cause the deaths of countless innocents in selfish battle again and _again_ and _AGAIN_ until we're both dead!" Green Goblin shouted at her. "Is that what you want?" he asked, lowering the eye plates, obscuring his gaze from her. He had summoned his glider, and as the Goblin prepared to fly away while Spider-Girl finally started stirring and regained feeling in her limbs beneath him, he yelled, "Think about it, _hero_!"

The Green Goblin took off, escaping into the night as Spider-Girl finally recovered from the gas and (though she would never admit it) a terrible fear for her life and safety.

* * *

 **A/N: So, there's my rewrite. I clearly took a few liberties, since there isn't much of hearing people's thoughts in movies, but it helped I think. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and if you wanted to rewrite the whole movie in a similar way, I don't see why you couldn't. Just have some fun, okay?**

 **Anyway, this is the end of this story.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~STARFIRE67**


End file.
